Reyna's Sick Day
by SourRazzles
Summary: REYNICO one-shot. Sickfic. Reyna gets a cold and Nico spends the day taking care of her. Lots of fluff.


**Important A/N: If you clicked on this story just to tell me Nico is gay and has a boyfriend, 1. I already know, and 2. People know Percy is straight and has a girlfriend, but that doesn't stop them from shipping Percico. I'm not homophobic in any way, I'm bisexual. But let me ship who ever I want, because it's really not your problem. I don't hate Solangelo, I actually support it because it's the first LGBT+ relationship in the series. But that's not going to stop me from shipping Reynico. Please respect my ship, and I'll respect yours. Thank you!**

 **Updated A/N: I feel like I really shouldn't have to do this, but I recently got a guest review on this story. It wasn't too bad, but there are some things I kind of want to address. First of all, thanks for not complaining about my ship. But, some people find the characters to be a bit ooc, but who's story doesn't have ooc characters. We can't all write them like Rick does. Plus, people say they don't like to be touched or cared for, but in this story, they're in love, of course they're going to make exceptions and care for each other. Plus, even if I got some things that are cannon wrong, it's okay, I learned, but remember, this is Fan Fiction, key word, fiction. I think that's about it. Again, I'm really sorry and I really didn't wish I had to write this, but I learned a few things from the review, and I hope it helps me write better. Thank you!**

"Reyna, maybe you should stop working." Hazel said, putting her hands on Reyna's desk. "You look awful."

Reyna hadn't looked in the mirror since the morning. At that time she was a little bit pale, but nothing she should be worried about. But the worried look on Hazel's face made her know it had probably gotten worse. Still, she was too stubborn to actually take Hazel's advice.

"I'll be fine, Hazel." She said, right before letting out a series of sneezes.

In truth, her whole body felt sore and cold, despite it being almost 80 degrees in California. He nose ran so much, she'd used up two boxes of tissues and went to wiping it on her arm.

"You need to be in your cabin getting rest." Hazel told her.

Reyna bit her lip, staring down at the paperwork in front of her. She was currently filling out some documents for some weapons that the Amazons were trading with Camp Jupiter (she got the feeling he sister always gave her extra papers to fill out just to tease her). But Reyna's head was so stuffed up, that she was staring at the same piece of paper for a half and hour, and not getting anything on it.

Hazel crossed her arms. "Fine. Stay here and work." She turned and went to the door. "I'll be back in a bit." She left.

Reyna put her head in her hands and shut her eyes. Really, she felt awful.

Her nose was dripping so much, some mucus dripped off her nose and fell on her desk. She got up and went to the supply closet to get another box of tissues, then she brought it to her desk.

When she sat back down, the door to the office opened. Hazel came in, and behind her was Nico.

"Hey, Reyna." Nico said, but when he got closer to her, his expression become concerned. "Wow. You don't look very good."

"What gave it away?" Reyna asked.

"Well, for one, you look almost as pale as me." He said. "And, you're nose is dripping. And your voice is raspy. And, your braid is a mess."

Nico was alway good at noticing the small things about Reyna, like how her hair looked. To most people, they wouldn't have observed that kind of thing, but Nico new when her braid was a little bit sloppy.

Nico went up to the front of her desk. "What are you working on?" He asked.

"Just some papers for the Amazons." She told him.

"Do you want to take a break?"

"I don't _want_ to." Reyna said.

"Well, you should." Nico said. He took her hand. "Oh my gods, you're freezing. How about we go get you a cup of hot coco from New Rome?"

Reyna sighed. She new it would be hard to convince Nico that she could keep working, so she gave up.

"Okay." She said.

She got up and they walked to the door.

"I'll be here when you get back." Hazel said.

Reyna and Nico walked out of the office and left the camp, walking all the way to New Rome.

When they got inside the city, they walked to the hot chocolate stand.

Nico went up to the cashier. "Can I have one hot chocolate plain, and one hot chocolate with mint?"

The cashier nodded. "I'll have that coming right up."

After Nico paid, they sat down at one of the tables, until their hot chocolate was brought to them. Reyna took the one with mint.

She took a sip, and immediately her body felt even just a little bit better. She felt the mint flavor fall down her throat, soothing it. She smiled.

Nico's eyebrow raised. "Feel better?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She answered, but he voice was still raspy.

"How long have you had a cold?" Nico asked, taking a sip of his plain hot coco.

"Just two days." Reyna told him. "I feel worse today than I did yesterday." She turned and coughed into her arm.

Nico leaned forward and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up. After this I'll take you back to your cabin so you can rest."

"But I have work to do." She said.

"You can do it tomorrow. You need to relax." He said.

Reyna knew arguing with him would be difficult. "Fine." She groaned.

They sat together, finishing their hot chocolates and talking.

When they were done and ready to go, they began to walk out of New Rome.

"Let's stop at the store first." Nico suggested.

"Why?"

"To get a bottle of orange juice and some cough drops."

They went into New Rome's pharmacy and picked up two bags of cherry cough drops and some orange juice. Then they left the city.

When they got to Reyna's cabin, Nico set the orange juice down on the floor and opened one of the bag of cough drops.

He handed Reyna one, and she put it in her mouth.

"Sit down." Nico told her.

She sat down on the bed. Nico sat behind her and began untying her braid. Reyna usually never let anyone play with her hair, especially her braid. But Nico was her exception. She enjoyed the feeling of his fingers tangling up around her dark black hair, the slight tug and pulling. When he was done, Nico grabbed the brush on the side of her bed and began brushing her hair.

After that, he put the brush down, wrapped his arms around Reyna's waist, and leaned back, pulling Reyna down, letting Reyna's head rest on his chest. She felt Nico softly kiss the top of Reyna's head. Reyna pulled his arms tighter around her, then turned her head sideways. She could feel his chest rise and fall. Nico put one of his hands on her warm head, and Reyna felt the relief of his cold skin cool it down.

When Nico noticed Reyna was starting to fall asleep, she slightly shook her to wake her up.

"Hey, you wanna put your pajamas on?" He asked.

She slowly opened her eyes. "It the afternoon."

"So? You know I'm not letting you go back to work, don't you?"

Reyna nodded. "Yeah, I know."

They got up and Reyna pulled her favorite, most comfortable pair of pajamas and went into the bathroom. She changed into the pjs, then looked at herself in the mirror. She was still pale, and her nose was still dripping and red.

When she left the bathroom, Nico was making the bed. He'd put some extra blankets on it.

"You know, I may get too hot under all those blankets." Reyna said. "Maybe you could cool me down."

Nico seemed to get the idea. He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground.

Reyna climbed into the bed and Nico laid down next to her. Reyna moved close to Nico as he placed one hand on her hip and used the other to touch her cheek. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she snuggled into his chest, hiding under the blankets. Nico stroked her hair, as Reyna moved her hand down his abs. She felt a perfect balance of temperature, with the blankets on top of her and Nico's cold skin touching Reyna's warm body.

She was so content, until an unexpected sneeze came out of her, spraying Nico's torso.

"Oh my gods." Reyna came up from the covers. "I'm so sorry."

Nico just laughed. "It's alright. You want a tissue?"

"Yes, please."

He handed her a tissue box. She used about three of them, but even after that, she was still sniffling.

"Are you hungry?" Nico asked.

Reyna shrugged. "I guess, a little."

Nico got off the bed. "I'm going to get you some hot soup. I'll be right back."

Nico let the praetor's house, leaving Reyna alone.

She laid down and shut her eyes. She hated being sick, because it made her feel weak, and she doubted Nico would let her suck it up.

Before Nico got back, Reyna used up more tissues, to the point where the trash can was half full.

Nico came back was a small bowl of soup and a plastic stoon. Reyna sat on the side of the bed as he handed it to her. It was chicken noodle, which Reyna liked.

When she breathed in the steam, she felt her sinuses clear. She took a bite, and her entire body felt better, which made sense. The food at Camp Jupiter was made to heal and strengthen a body, that's how all the legionnaires stayed strong and healthy.

Reyna didn't realize how starving she was. In three minutes, she was almost done with the bowl. She was so invested in eating, she'd forgotten about Nico sitting next to her. She looked at him with her cheeks puffed up, mouth full of soup.

Nico smiled at her, then moved his hand and whipped off some broth that was dripping off the corner of Reyna's mouth. Reyna blushed, her face warming up from something other than the soup. Nico caressed her cheek with back of his hand.

"Do you feel better enough to let me kiss you on the lips now?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." Reyna said, as smoothly as possible.

Nico leaned in and placed his lips against hers. She scooched towards to him, quickly putting one hand on the back of his head to pull him closer, being careful not to spill the bowl of soup in her other hand. Nico hold her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed. She turned and placed the soup on the end table. Reyna prayed she wouldn't sneeze again, but that didn't stop her from letting out a moan. She held on tightly to his waist, digging her fingernails into his skin. Reyna could feel herself started to breath faster.

When they finally broke apart to get air, they smiled at each other.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Nico said.

"Me too," Reyna said, before kissing him again softly. When they parted, their foreheads touched. "Just you being here makes me feel better."

"Being with you makes me feel better too." Nico told her.

They embraced into a hug, Reyna put her head on his shoulder, and she felt him plant kisses on the back of her neck. She shut her eyes, relaxing her tense muscles.

Reyna laid down on the bed and Nico rolled next to her. She yawned.

"Tired?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," She mumbled.

Nico played with a strand of her hair. "Go to sleep. You'll feel stronger when you wake up."

Reyna took a deep breath and got comfortable in Nico's arms.

She knew that she would have a lot of work to do in the morning, but she didn't care about that. Reyna just knew she'd always be okay with Nico around, to take care of her when she didn't think she needed help.

And that's all she wanted.

 **A/N: Someone actually requested me to write this story on my other (Reynico) story, Cold Outside. And I actually did (one year later). Sorry this is just a one-shot. Please leave a review telling me if you liked the story, or if you have a request for another story you want to see in the future, I may or may not write it. Thank you to all of you!**


End file.
